


Butterfly

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy makes Relena flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Butterfly" is by Crazytown (with a lot of writing credit to the Red Hot Chili Peppers).
> 
> //lyrics//

//come my lady, come, come my lady//  
//be my butterfly, sugar, baby//  
//come my lady, come, come my lady//  
//be my butterfly, sugar, baby//

Eyes were glazed with passion, and clothes were scattered on the floor. The room was filled to brimming with the heat of the night and the taste of pleasure. Two women, bare but for strappy high heeled shoes, explored one another by the soft light of a desk lamp. A pulsing beat moved their bodies, thrusting pouting lips toward the sky with the gentle push of an arching back, perky breasts joining the upward pursuit. Tongues moved quietly along smooth flesh, tasting essense, and teasing long-silenced feelings into the open, then into submission. Long-fingered hands tangled in long-lengthed hair of varying golden colors.

 

//such a sexy, sexy, pretty little thing//  
//fierce nipple pierce, you got me sprung//  
//with your tongue ring, and I ain't gonna lie//  
//'cause your lovin' gets me high//  
//so to keep you by my side//  
//there is nothin' that I won't try//

"Oh... Dorothy..." The taller woman, one eyebrow quirking, looked up from her exploration of the other woman's stomach, her eyes questioning, and loving, and infinitely curious.

"Relena?" Dorothy whispered the words against the other's stomach, letting the soft skin tickle her cheek as she nuzzled up between firm breasts. "Tell me again why..."

Hands still tangled in Dorothy's hair, Relena pulled her up to eye level and pressed an insistent kiss to her lips. "Because I need you. I want you, I need you, and it's so bad that it hurts!" Her voice was strained and her eyes watered, hinting at the passion that overwhelmed her awakened sexuality.

Nodding softly, Dorothy glanced behind her and backed up to the edge of the desk, perching herself with legs slightly spread, then beckoning Relena over with a come-hither glare.

 

//butterflies in her eyes and looks to kill//  
//time is passing, I'm asking could this be real//  
//'cause I can't sleep, I can't hold still//  
//the only thing I really know is she's got sex appeal//

Eyes innocent, but yearning, Relena approached her lover. "I want you... but..."

Reaching up and stroking Relena's cheek with one delicately crooked finger, Dorothy smiled. She supported herself with one hand, drawing Relena closer between her spreading thighs. "Shh... Darling, you can have me. Just remember what I did to you. Let that be your guide. As long as you want to do it, I'll love it. I promise."

Relena placed one of her hands on Dorothy's knee, tracing up the inside to the converging point with ease, letting her fingertips play their way among the folds of Dorothy's sex. Dorothy breathed a sigh of content, her fingers still content to play about Relena's hair, occasionally tracing down to brush against soft lips that parted slightly to allow the fingertips entrance to be traced delicately with a moist tongue and suckled gently with firm desire.

Fingers still ghosting about the region of Dorothy's thighs, Relena pressed her supple lips to Dorothy's retreating fingers, then smiled, leaning in to press a kiss of a firmer quality to Dorothy's neck, moving in a soft line to the juncture, biting softly so that she dragged a groan from the older woman. 

 

//I can feel, too much is never enough//  
//you're always there to lift me up//  
//when these times get rough//

Relena's mouth continued in its downward path, nipping and kissing soft skin, licking at passion-heavied breasts, nuzzling at the heady convulsions of the soft stomach in the midst of sobs of arousal. Her warm hands found their way beneath Dorothy's legs, lifting them slightly as she got to her knees and pressed soft kisses to softer thighs. 

 

//I was lost, now I'm found//  
//ever since you've been around//  
//you're the woman that I want//  
//so, yo, I'm puttin' it down//

Delicate in her approach, Relena lay a soft line of gentle nips up the creamy thigh to her right, meeting the apex of Dorothy's legs with a soft kiss. Her tongue played out from between her lips to tease the lips that touched her own. Dorothy's legs splayed further in a shameless attempt at hurrying the impending pleasure along.

Smiling as her hands slid up the outside of the smooth legs to grasp at Dorothy's hips, Relena attacked the now-imprisoned girl. Her lip eased their way over the hottest point of the other woman's passion, tongue snaking out to tease at the throbbing flesh she found there.

 

//come my lady, come, come my lady//  
//be my butterfly, sugar, baby//  
//come my lady, you're my pretty baby//  
//I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy//

Dorothy's thighs trembled in her pleasure, and her hands reached down to tangle in Relena's hair once again, abdominal muscles tightening as she fought to keep herself balanced so that she could watch Relena, the erotic feel of the entire situation increasing infinite fold.

 

//I don't deserve you unless it's some kind of hidden message//  
//to show me life is precious, then I guess it's true//

Finding that her task really wasn't difficult at all, and enjoying the taste, the sensation, the overall feel of the situation... Relena's enthusiasm for the task increased, as did the speed of her flicking tongue along the tip of the sweet spot of Dorothy's sex. She nuzzled her face further between the parted thighs, dipping hersefl slightly to allow her tongue to plunge into the concave of Dorothy's sex, teasing at the edges, and lapping at the moisture seeping from the walls that seemed like nectar to her. 

She was running on instinct now, having given her mind over to the thought of pleasuring this woman who was so reduced to a panting, writhing, moaning thing of beauty instead of her normally controlled and manipulative self. Her body moved without her consent, merely enjoying her place. Dorothy was trembling, her hips moving in a roundabout way, her soft moans echoing off walls of the dimly-lit room. Her nails dug into Relena's scalp as her hands tried to form fists.

 

//but to tell the truth, I really never knew//  
//'til I met you, see, I was lost and confused//  
//twisted and used up, knew a better life existed//  
//but thought I missed it, my lifestyle's wild//  
//living like a wild child, trapped on a short leash paroled//  
//the police files, and, yo, what's happening now?//

Dorothy was in purgatory, unsure of everything, and wondering whether she would be stuck in eternal torment and endless passion. Relena's tongue danced so divinely over every part of her that called for pleasure. She had since moved away, and brought one hand from Dorothy's hip to slide between the woman's legs, her mouth rejoining the tip of the nerve center there, two fingers penetrating the clenching love trap just beneath her lips. 

 

//I see the sun breaking, shining through dark clouds//  
//and a vision of you standing out in a crowd//

Dorothy gave in to the ache of her muscles and let herself lay back on the desk, only moving slightly to grasp a pen that lay beneath her to throw it across the room. She was feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure, and enjoying every moment of it.

The ministrations that Relena was applying to her were bringing her close... bringing her so very close, so within reach...

Relena suckled fiercely on her while her fingers performed even more magic, and Dorothy's muscles tensed. Her toes pointed to the walls, her stomach muscles clenching tightly, her back arched, her hands drawing Relena closer somehow. 

 

//come my lady, come, come my lady//  
//be my butterfly, sugar, baby//  
//come my lady, you're my pretty baby//  
//I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy//

With a final gasp, Dorothy's muscles relaxed, her facial expression displaying peace and even further passion as Relena shyly continued to lap at the moisture that still flowed so readily from her lover. 

 

//hey sugar momma, come and dance with me//  
//the smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me//  
//whatever tickles your fancy//  
//girl, it's me and you like Sid and Nancy//

Relena finished with another soft kiss to Dorothy's thigh, then stood again, her own knees weak from the kneeling, and the overwhelming sensation of bringing another woman to orgasm with only simple movements. Dorothy sat up slowly, and pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing kiss after kiss over her blushing face.

 

//so sexy... almost evil, talkin' about butterflies in my head//  
//I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read//  
//but you made me feel alive when I was almost dead//  
//you filled that empty space with the love I used to chase//  
//and as far as I can see, it don't get better than this//

Smiling slightly as Dorothy allowed herself to cease her active loving for a more passive attempt, Relena held her close and stroked her hair softly. "We should get back," she whispered."

Dorothy nodded slightly. "We should. They're probably wondering where we are."

 

//so, butterfly, here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss//  
//and a thank you, miss//

Pulling away, Dorothy smiled, then kissed Relena passionately. "Thank you."

Relena smiled back and pulled away, searching for her clothes in the little bit of light that graced the room.

 

//come and dance with me...//

Dorothy, too, stood and began searching for her clothes. "Do you think Zechs will notice?"

Relena giggled, slipping into a simple black skirt. "What? Notice that I made love to you on his desk? Oh, I hope not." 

Dorothy giggled too, pulling on what must have been her bra since she recalled it had been Relena's that got caught in the potted plant in the corner. "It would be amusing. And, maybe then he'd get an office in the west wing of the mansion and I could move in here, and be closer to you and no one would have to know until we're ready to tell them."

 

//come my lady, come, come my lady//  
//be my butterfly, sugar, baby//  
//come my lady, you're my pretty baby//  
//I'll make your legs shake, you make me go crazy//

Pulling on her blouse and buttoning it with practiced ease, Relena held herself serenely. "For now, we can keep it a secret. I like having a lover that I get to sneak off with from boring dinner parties. Now, let's get back to the party and request the chicken dance. I want to see you try it."

Dorothy laughed out loud, but covered her mouth quickly. "Oh, we'll see about that. But, Miss Relena? You're going down."

Relena blinked for a moment, then burst out laughing. After a moment, she calmed herself. "Dorothy... you've turned me into a pervert."

Wrapping her arms around Relena from behind, Dorothy pressed against her. "I didn't do anything to you. I just helped you realize that you were one already. True perverts cannot be trained. And, you? Yup. Pervert."

 

//come and dance with me...//

The pair exited the room, soft laughter floating between them. The door shut behind them, the little desk lamp still shining, just as it had been when they'd stumbled in with their passion. The night played on, and so did they.


End file.
